fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Fabina
Fabina (Fab/ian and N/'ina') is the romantic pairing between Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. They first met in episode one, and got together in the last episode of Season 1. They broke up in early season 2. They got back together in the Season 2 finale and broke up once more in the second episode of Season 3. It's possible that if there is a season 4 and Nina returns, they might get back together! Fabina serves as the main rivalry to Jabian and Neddie . First Relationship Nina and Fabian's first relationship started in House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever and ended in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. It started when Fabian asked Nina to the prom and they shared their first kiss there. In the first episode of Season 2, they almost kiss but Jerome and Alfie walk in. They were going to go to the movies, but it got canceled. They later had a picnic in the attic to make up for it. Fabian later worries that he is a pushover and tries to be assertive. However, this act just led to him and Nina having a small fight. They later made up. Alfie and Amber invited Fabian and Nina on a double date. After the date goes awry, they agree it was better when they were just friends and they break up, officially ending the first relationship. Second Relationship Their second relationship started in House of Missions / House of Captives / House of The Chosen / House of Freedom and ended in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphics. It started when Nina and Fabian talk about how they shouldn't have broken up and they kiss. When Nina doesn't return in Season 3, Fabian starts getting worried. Eddie later gives him a letter from Nina saying she wasn't returning because the Chosen One and the Osirion shouldn't be near each other. She says that he was her first love and no one would ever change that, but it is time they moved on, officially breaking up with him, ending the second relationship. The Letter Here is what Nina's letter to Fabian said: Dear Fabian, I know this may be the strangest way of telling you I am not coming back. But if I told you in person, I knew I would just break down and cry. I found out that the Orisian and The Chosen One must be kept apart or terrible things will happen. I started to tell Eddie, but then my Gran got ill again and thats when I decided I wasn't coming back. You are my first love Fabian and nothing or no one will ever change that. But I am staying away to protect us all. Now it is time for both of us to move on. -Nina Gallery Click here for the Fabina Gallery Trivia *The only two Fabina kisses were in the Season 1 and 2 finale. *They will always love each other. *They broke up in season 3. :( *Nina is jealous of Joy and Fabian. *Fabina is one of the most pouplar ships ever on House of Anubis. *They always talk about each other. *Fabian was the first person Nina trusted when she first went to Anubis House. *When Fabian was cursed he still trusted Nina with his life. *Nina felt like she could put her faith in Fabian. *When Nina feels stupid Fabian says she isn't stupid. *When Fabian got a fake letter about Nina he got really mad. *Fabian was the first person Nina trusted with the locket. *When Nina quit Sibuna for a short time in Season 1, she made Fabian the leader. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Fabian is nice to Nina and welcomes her to the house. *Fabian gives Nina tissue's to dry her sweater when Patricia poured water on her. *Fabian is the only welcoming person when Nina moves in. *Fabian sees her crying and wonders what's wrong. *When Nina was crying, Fabian came out with a glass of water which was probably for Nina. *Fabian has a sad look on his face when Nina walks upstairs crying. *Fabian tries to persuade the others to be more welcoming to Nina. *Fabian tries to make Nina not do the fake initiation. *Fabian wants Patricia to let Nina out of the attic. *Fabian tells Mick that Nina looks and seems nice. *The two smiled at each other alot during the episode. *Fabian asks who the "new girl" is, then Nina come in and he seems happier. House of Locks / House of Eyes House of Agendas / House of Keys House of Discovery / House of Hyper Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings